glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Crincillin Remnant
The Crincillin Remnant is a faction in the Constellus techtree. They are a race of lightly tinted, somewhat translucent, humanoid beings with red, piercing eyes that have captured a good portion of the charted galaxy. They attribute this success to their supremely advanced technology that allows them to quickly subjugate any species with ease. The pinnacle of their technology is the "Possession Engine" which allows Crincillin vehicle pilots to merge their minds and bodies to their machines. This allows for greater control of the vehicle. The Crincillin units are easily distinguished by their unique architecture scheme - smooth curves that end in jagged points that seem to float in midair. This is to represent their versatility and strength in battle. All Crincillin units have an alternate form that they can quickly and freely morph into and out of - this provides great versatility in battle. Also worth noting, none of the Crincillin units require any resources except for energy. This is because they are being warped in from the Armada, not built on site. Ironically, their buildings are rather expensive both because they are not ''warped in, and because the resources on the planet must be refined extensively so the valuable ores and carbon can be used for building. Strengths and Weaknesses Pros *Units only cost Quantum Energy, nothing more. *Units are designed to be powerful and versatile. *All units have an alternate form that they can freely morph in and out of. *Most upgrades enhance the survivability of the units through HP and armor enhancements. *The damage-output of their base defenses are second to none. *They can keep manufacturing units long after the map has been mined of resources. *Most units are amphibious, they are able to hover right over the water. The only exception to this is the Desolator Tank, it is too heavy to cross water. *They have virtually no resource limit, you can harvest resources to your heart's content and never fill up your storage. Cons *The Quantum Reactors are relatively fragile and are required for all buildings and units. A deficit of Quantum Energy will slowly kill all units and buildings. *Units take time to warp in. *They suffer early game, being only able to build defenses. *Buildings are rather expensive and are fragile. *They are more likely to run out of resources than the Phorin. *Their base defenses have long reload times, so they can be easily overwhelmed. *No long-range artillery. *Lacking good stealth units, making surprise attacks difficult. Crincillin Units Crincillin Buildings Strategic Tech '''Reverse Internal Generator Polarity:' By reversing the polarity of the internal shields of the Crincillin structures, they can use Quantum Energy as an alternate power source. This gives the structures a really nice defensive boost, but the required amount of Quantum Energy needed to support them increases by 10. Note: Due to the amount of strain that this puts on the generators, polarity can only be reversed once - so be careful. See Also *Constellus *The Phorin Tribes *Factions Category:Factions Category:Constellus Category:Crincillin